Conquering Body's
by dwesson21
Summary: Apollo White is starting his 6th year at Hogwarts. What angst filled plans does he have up his sleeve? All he knows is that many body's shall be conquered.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Female Attention

Apollo White stood on platform 9 ¾ , leaning up against a wall next to his luggage. Today he wore light grey jeans with holes in the knees and a black V neck shirt that showed off his rippling body. His short, dark brown hair was brought up into a foe hawk and his arms were crossed. He silently people watched through his aviator sunglasses. He stared at the plump behinds of the women as they passed. He smirked to himself. _This was going to be a great year _He thought. Now going into his 6th year as a Slytherin, things were looking up. He was single, he was in shape, and he was looking to conquer as many female body's as possible.

Just then someone approached him and tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned he felt a sudden force and the wind leave his body. The punch had been unexpected but familiar. He slowly clutched his torso and stood to face his friend. He embraced Alex Jackson like a brother.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Apollo asked as he gave Alex a returning punch in the shoulder. Alex was smaller in height then Apollo but much larger in muscle tone. The 7th year Slytherin ran a hand through his wispy blond hair.

"I've been around and over and under and _inside_." Alex says. He put extra emphasis on the last word. Apollo understood what he meant. Alex was a well known player. He can get a girl to drop her pants without a second thought.

"That's great to hear," Says Apollo.

"It was great to feel as well." Alex gives his friend a slight punch to the shoulder. "I'll see you on the train." Alex runs off to a group of giggling 4th years, preparing the years hook ups.

Apollo went back to leaning against the wall and people watching. He stood there for a few minutes going through his yearly plans. The plan was to bag as much "female attention" as possible. He smiled at the thought when a head full of brown hair walked up to him. Sandra Matthews was a 7th year Gryffindor whom he knew from previous experience liked to take a trip to the dark side every once and awhile. She was a head taller than him with sun kissed skin and dazzling brown eyes. Apollo slowly removed his glasses and tilted his head slightly upward to look her in the face.

"Yes?" Apollo asks the bounding beauty.

"I just wanted to say high." She says this as she gently touches his bicep.

"We you've said it," Apollo says with a smirk.

"Well good luck on your term." She hugs him lightly and whispers in his ear "Meet me in my compartment in thirty minutes. I'll be alone and I'll give you some…attention." She walks off towards the train and disappears up the steps.

Apollo puts his glasses back on his face and goes back to his usual crossed arm position. Two minutes later the whistle blows and Apollo grabs his luggage and boards the Hogwarts Express. He easily finds his compartment with Alex and sits down.

"So…how many women have you promised forever in the past hour?" Apollo asks with a grin on his face.

"Plenty," Alex replies.

Just then a pretty little 4th year girl appeared in their doorway. She was already wearing her Ravenclaw sweater uniform. The way the black and blue seemed to cling to her body made something stir in Apollo's pants.

"Can I sit with you two?" The girl asks.

The two boys look at each other and grin. Alex gestures with his hand to sit next to him.

"Of course you can sweetheart." Says Alex as he pats the open seat next to him.

She smiles at him and sits next Alex as his arm falls around her shoulders. Apollo checks his watch. Two minutes. He stood.

"I have an appointment," Says Apollo as he leaves Alex to his fun.

Apollo walks the train seeing people playing cards, making out, and having hushed conversation. The latter situation usually happened when he walked past. He was well known around here. He finally reaches a compartment with blacked out windows and a locked door. He waves his wand to unlock the door and enters the compartment to find it empty except for a very naked Sandra Matthews. She was lying on her back with her hand massaging her wetness between her legs.

"It's about time," She moans, "I've been waiting for ages." She motions for him to come closer with a glistening finger.

He moves closer, the bulge in his pants growing with each step. Once he reaches her she reaches out to rub his erection over his jeans, feeling his length.

"I've been waiting all summer for this," She says, referring to his cock.

Apollo slowly undid his button and zipper and let his length spring forth. Her eyes grew wide as she saw what he was packing. She reached out and slowly stroked him as she rubbed herself. They moaned together at the pleasure. She quickly sat up on the seat and looked up at him, Apollo being the taller one for once. She looked into his eyes as she slowly took his head into her mouth. She tenderly sucked his tip and stroked his shaft as she looked at him. He moaned softly. She slowly worked him deeper and deeper into her mouth until she swallowed him. She began to bob her head up and down as she sucked him, flicking her tongue over his tip before going back down again. Apollo moaned louder at the pleasure, feeling his orgasm approaching. She bobbed her head faster and faster, making gagging noises as she swallowed him. He was so close to coming. She began massaging his balls as she blew him. This sent him over the edge.

"Sandra…I'm…I'm going to…," He stutters along as she sucks him hungrily.

She moans into his cock as a response. Apollo moans loudly as he empties his load into Sandra's throat.

She moans softly as she slowly takes him out of her mouth. She then got up and bent over on the seat, shaking her ass at him. He knew what she wanted. Apollo quickly got up behind her and slid his length into her wetness. He moaned softly at how wet and tight she was. He began thrusting hard into her, making her moan loudly and her boobs bounce. He smacked her ass as he fucked her, feeling her milk his cock.

"Oh fuck me Apollo! Fuck me!" She screamed as he pounded into her.

He thrusts harder and faster into her, making the seat creak under their combined weight and force. His balls make a clapping sound as he thrusts into her. She screams louder at how big he feels inside of her. Apollo can feel his orgasm approaching again. He fucked her harder as she screamed.

"Oh god I'm going to cum!" She screamed, coming all over his cock.

Apollo moaned at her orgasm, feeling his own approaching. He slammed into her one final time as he came deep inside of her. He looks at the window to see Hogwarts approaching. He zips up his pants.

"I've got to go." Apollo says as he leaves the compartment.

When he closes the door behind him the train erupted into applause and cheers. He smirked, realizing he forgot to put a silencing charm on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Let the Feast Begin

Apollo walked into the Great hall in his House Robes. He hated these things. They felt so heavy on his flesh; making him sweat slightly and feel liked he needed to shower. He preferred wearing the sweater vest uniform. He silently took a seat at the Slytherin table by himself. He was exhausted from his ordeal on the train and just wanted to sleep at the moment. Just then he sees as figure sit down next to him out of the corner of his eye. The figure was a female with long maroon hair. He slowly turns his head to see a short, curvy goddess.

"Hey there," Apollo says, hoping she would like to be conquered.

She turns her head to him slightly. "Hey," She says in a snobby tone to let him know she wasn't interested. She knew who he was. He was that guy on the train that had sex with that one girl in the back compartment. She wasn't going to be another name on a list. She had been there to many times.

"I'm Apollo," Says Apollo, catching the intensity in her tone.

"Look I'm not every other girl. I'm not going to rub you under the table, bang you in a broom closet, or anything else you're expecting out of me. I'm not interested." She turns away from him and starts talking to one of her friends.

Apollo goes back to sitting there. He wasn't used to rejection. He was going to have this girl; he just needed to figure out how. Her hand dropped her thigh and slightly shook nervously. He wondered what they were talking about. He silently takes out his wand and casts an eves dropping charm on the two girls.

"I hear he's fantastic with every part of his body," The maroon haired girl said. "If I am going to get with anybody this term, it's Apollo White."

"I agree with you. Now we just have to find out who he is." The other girl said.

Apollo had heard enough. He knew what he had to do. He pulls out a spare piece of parchment and self inking quill from his robes and simply wrote;

_If you want to meet Apollo White, meet me on the seventh floor in ten minutes._

Apollo folds the parchment neatly and gets up. He drops the note in front of her as he walks out of the great hall and up to the seventh floor. There he waited. Ten minutes passed then fifteen, then twenty. _Was she really not coming?_ He thought. Just as when he was about to head back down the main floor, he heard light footsteps coming his way. The maroon headed girl rounded the corner and saw him.

"What do you want," She asked as she walked up to him.

"You said you wanted to meet Apollo White," Said Apollo, smiling.

"Then where is he?" She asked, secretly wondering how he had heard her conversation.

Apollo moves so her back is to the wall. He starts to kiss her neck. Her first instinct is to push him away and run but there was a slight hint of pleasure in the situation. Apollo kept kissing her neck as he ran his hand up her thigh.

"Hey, I'm Apollo White," Says Apollo between kisses on her neck as he slowly slips his hand into her robes to find that she wasn't wearing panties. He starts to slowly rub her clit as he kisses her.

"Im…Iris...Fisher," She stutters from the motion of his finger.

Apollo continues this motion for several minutes until feeling her dripping into his hand. He easily slides two fingers into her and gently rubs. Her knees shake from the pleasure of his hand. He keeps fingering her while he starts to rub her clit with his thumb. Iris moans loudly when he starts to do this. Apollo feels something stir in his pants as he grows hard for the third time that day. She instinctively reached down and rubbed his member through his pants as he fingered her. He started to finger her harder and faster, making her moan louder.

_Good thing everyone is at the sorting_, thought Apollo.

Iris moaned louder as he felt her body start to shake. She buried her face in his shoulder as she came into his hand. Her hand rested on his hardness.

Once she had calmed down, Iris looked at him. "Wow," She said, her legs still shaking from her orgasm. "Now I have to do something to you." She slowly got on her knees in front of him and unzips his trousers, letting his length slide free. She marveled at how big he was. Iris looked up into his eyes as she slowly stroked his cock. She winked before taking him all the way into her mouth.

_Let the feast begin_, Apollo thought as he ran his wet fingers through her hair.

Iris took his entire length as if it were nothing. She bobbed her head, moaning onto his cock. Apollo moaned softly. She was so good and perfect with her tongue as she flicked it over his tip. He moaned a little louder as she sucked him, gagging slightly. He could feel that he was close already. Iris could feel it to as his dick pulsed and grew warmer in her throat. She began to moan louder into his cock as she started bobbing and sucking faster and faster, wanting him to cum. He moaned her name softly as he felt his cum rising in him. He shoved his entire length down her throat as he emptied his load. She moaned as she felt his cum shoot into her mouth. Iris looked up at him as she let some cum drip down her chin. She wiped herself clean and fixed her robes. She knew this couldn't be the last time she saw him. Iris Fisher walked back to the ground floor as the feast ended, already longing for Apollo White between her legs.


End file.
